


Seven Minutes

by bathylas



Series: Lame High School Stuff [1]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Courtney Tries to be Helpful, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mentions of alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathylas/pseuds/bathylas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lame high school parties always lead to the most cliche party games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Second fanfic!  
> Anyways, this is an AU where everyone is a lame high school student. AUs where you don’t have to doubt the existence of Raiden’s dick are always fun!
> 
> Enjoy and please give me feedback, that’s the quickest way to get me to write more! If you have any prompts I’ll attempt them, just ask away <3

This sucked.

The last place that Raiden wanted to be right now was a stupid party, surrounded by drunk people and loud noises, and look where he ended up.

Maybe it was his fault for giving in so easily, but not even a heartless monster could ignore the pleading looks of Courtney and Rosemary. And now here he is, sitting in the corner of the room, looking as uninterested as possible, and staring at his cell phone on a Friday night.

Fantastic.

It had already been two hours into the party - he tried leaving twice, but both times one of those damn girls would catch him and pull him right back into the fray. Courtney, of course, was the one hosting the party, and she managed to invite pretty much everyone Raiden didn’t know. He knew Kevin and Boris were in the house somewhere, but every time he tried ~~clinging to them in desperation~~ meeting up with them, they was busy with different girls every single time.

So there Raiden sat - alone, grouchy, and tired.

"What is a gorgeous little wallflower doing all by himself?"

He knew that voice. God damn it, could things get any worse?

Raiden’s eye twitched, and he looked up at the clearly drunken student standing in front of him.

"Go away, Sam," Raiden huffed, turning back to his phone.

"But why should I? I’d be leaving you all by your lonesome…" Sam cooed, playing with Raiden’s hair (and nearly falling over trying to reach it).

"Because we’ve never liked each other and you’re drunk. Go back to ruining your liver, away from me," Raiden gave Sam a warning look, smacking his hand away from his white hair.

Sam chuckled, tapping the other’s chin. “You may win this round, but I’ll be back~” He turned, miraculously without tipping over, and returned to the mob of party goers.

Sam was a foreign exchange student from Brazil, and he was a huge asshole. Always looking out for himself, with his damn good looks and accent that was addicting to listen to.

Raiden knew that denying it was useless - even if he was a dick most of the time, he was attractive, and as much as he wanted to reject the man’s advances, giving them excuses to ward them off (it’s a cruel joke, he’s doing it for appearances, if he acts gay then girls will leave him alone), he knew that it wouldn’t be much longer until he gave in.

For now, at least, he wouldn’t have that to worry about.

Raiden sat in his place for another hour, while other teenagers at the party started to leave. Even Rosemary had left at this point, but Raiden was still forbidden to leave. Once it was narrowed down to fifteen people, Courtney worked her way to the middle of the room.

"Alright, this party is getting boring, so let’s spice things up a bit!" She called with a glint in her eye that made Raiden realize that what she was planning can’t be good.

"No party is ever complete without a few games, don’t you think? That’s why I think it’s time for a little game I call, Seven Minutes in Heaven. Or Hell, if you prefer, it depends who I pair you up with."

When Courtney finished, a few cheers rose up from the crowd. Raiden stared, hoping that maybe if he stayed still he’d be invisible or he’d look like a statue and no one would notice him or anything to distance himself from this game.

If only life had enough mercy for him to avoid this situation. Instantly knowing what he would do, Courtney ran over to his spot, grabbing his arm and tugging him upstairs, urging the others to follow.

"You can’t make me play this game." Raiden growled at the evil girl he reluctantly calls a friend. Courtney laughed. "Oh, but I can! Come on Raiden, have some fun once in a while!"

"If this is your definition of fun, I’m really not missing out." Courtney punished him with a playful shove in the shoulder, stopping in front of what was the guest bedroom.

"Alright, the game was my idea so I get to pick." Courtney said, along with a quick explanation of how the game works (but honestly, what teenager hasn’t heard of the most cliche party game in existence?).

"Alright, so for my first pick, I’ll do Kevin a favor here and give him and his girl the first round!" Courtney grabbed her friend by the shoulder and started urging them in. Kevin gave his audience a cocky (yet still a bit nervous) look before disappearing into the bedroom.

"Your time starts now, have fun in there!" Courtney called through the door, turning back towards the crowd.

The rest of the group chatted idly, waiting for the seven minutes to be up. Raiden sat next to Courtney, mostly because she refused to let him out of his sight, and Sam moved to sit beside him.

"I wouldn’t pin you as someone who’d be interested in this," he muttered. The sound of his only slighty-slurred voice proved that he wasn’t nearly as wasted as he was an hour ago, which calmed Raiden down a bit.

"If I could leave, I would, but for now I’m reevaluating who my friends are," Raiden said sarcastically. Sam laughed at that, leaning against the chair Raiden sat on. That’s when Courtney knocked on the guest bedroom door and kicked out the last couple.

"Alright, last one, and since you two seem so friendly, why don’t you guys go?" Courtney smiled at Sam and Raiden.

"No. Absolutely not, I’d rather shoot-" Raiden started before Sam grabbed his hand and pulled him in the room. The door shut and the seven minutes started.

Raiden stared at the door before glancing at Sam. “I’m not doing this,” he stated before reaching for the door. Sam grabbed his hand once again.

"Relax, Raiden." Sam murmured. His fingers slowly drifted up his arm, noticing the way Raiden shivered in response. "You do not have to lie, you want this, don’t you," he continued, slowly pushing Raiden’s back against the wall. He took his silence as a cue to continue, slowly brushing the other student’s sides with his fingers. He leaned forward, dangerously close, staring at Raiden and practically daring him to make the next move.

"Give me a yes or no, Raiden, I want you but I’m not about to take what I can’t have," he muttered, and while the statement was true, he was pretty confident that the white-haired teenager would say yes.

Raiden thought for a moment about the situation, realizing that this was probably the only opportunity he’d get alone with the Brazilian, and how of all times to give in to what he wanted for quite some time, it should be now.

And most importantly, time was wasting, so he gave in. He gave the other man a warning look (I swear if this is some trick I will rip your throat to pieces), and slowly leaned forward to peck the man on the lips.

Sam, slightly surprised, hesitated a moment before his mouth curled into a smile. He grabbed the other student’s ridiculously fluffy white hair and gave Raiden only a few more moments of gentle kisses before pressing himself flush against him and kissing harder.

It was Raiden’s turn to be pleasantly surprised now, pausing only for a moment. His hand shot up to fist itself into Sam’s ponytail, the other hand scratching between the other man’s shoulder blades. He nipped at the other’s lips until Sam got the message, opening his mouth, and Raiden entered. Their tongues brushed and Sam started sucking and oh god if he kept doing that he was going to get way ahead of himself and he couldn’t stop the long groan that rose from this throat.

Sam’s lips twitched into a smile once again, letting a hand stray from Raiden’s side and press against his chest. They parted, breathing heavily, and stared at each other. Raiden tipped his head back against the wall, staring at the ceiling, while Sam dove into the space by his neck. He tested the waters by licking, laughing softly when he felt the rumble in Raiden’s neck.

"See, you are not so opposed to this after all," he chided, biting into his neck. Raiden moaned, catching himself halfway when he remembered the others that were waiting on the other side of the door. Sam chuckled again, sucking on the spot where he bit.

Raiden stiffened and held back another moan, grabbing Sam’s face by the chin and pulling him back up for his lips. Raiden then lifted a leg, wrapping it around the other man as well as he could, and grinded against him and the fabric keeping them separated. Sam groaned at that, copying Raiden’s actions and biting his lips desperately. The hand on Raiden’s chest slid down, fisting his shirt above his navel, then sliding to grab the bulge between his legs. Raiden swallowed a cry and tightened his leg as Sam rubbed his erection, seriously hating himself for sounding like such a girl.

Eventually the sensation became too much and Raiden had to pull his head back, hissing out breaths and tugging at Sam’s hair harshly. Sam smirked at the white-haired teenager, doubling his efforts.

"S-Sam," Raiden cried out and grabbed the fabric of Sam’s pants just above his thigh, thrusting his hips to the rhythm of Sam’s fisting. He bit his lip to bite back another moan and slammed his head against the wall that would’ve hurt in any other situation; right now he was too far gone to care.

Sam knew that time was running out, so he sped up his hand even more, reattaching himself to his neck and biting. That was all it took for Raiden and he came, right in his pants, with a half-swallowed shout. In haste he grabbed Sam’s erection and gave him the same treatment, relentlessly tugging and touching the other man until he came as well. Coming down from their high, Raiden stared at Sam, hoping that what they just did wasn’t something he’d regret later.

Awfully enough, that’s when the seven minutes were up.

"Alright boys, seven minutes are over! Get out and go home!" Courtney called from outside, tapping on the door. Raiden instantly jumped away from the wall, not expecting Courtney to kick them out so soon, and Sam grabbed his waist when he shoved into him.

"So eager to leave now?" Sam teased, kissing Raiden softly. "I just hope this will not be the last time this happens." He said, pulling away to open the door for him.

Raiden stepped through, noticing that only three other people remained from the original fifteen that the game started with. Thankfully this meant he was free to go.

"You really enjoyed yourself in there, didn’t you?" Courtney asked with a gentle push on Raiden’s shoulder. He shrugged her away, blushing. "No, I barely made it out alive." He muttered.

"Thank you, Courtney, for doing me such a favor," Sam spoke with a charming smile in her direction.

"Of course! I had to figure out something, Raiden’s not very good at making advances without a little push in the right direction, you know?" She replied with a devious smirk. Raiden groaned, realizing that the whole thing was a setup,smacking Courtney and walking away.

"Chill out, Raiden! You weren’t gonna kiss him on your own, you should be thankful I helped you both out," she called after him. "Oh, and Raiden? You might not want to lie about enjoying yourself when you’ve got two gigantic hickeys on your neck!"

Raiden stopped, glared back at the girl, grabbed his neck and left the house. Sam laughed, thanking Courtney one last time before chasing after him.

Courtney watched him leave with a smile on her face. “He’s such a little primadonna sometimes,” she whispered before kicking out the last few people in the house.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr - [bathylas.tumblr.com](http://www.bathylas.tumblr.com)


End file.
